Stapler
by Delia3
Summary: Josh borrowed Donna's stapler without asking. It's gone. Where is it? Meanwhile, Donna needs coffee, and is mad at Josh.
1. Ch I

Disclaimer: I don't own them...sob. Some guy named Aaron Sorkin does.  
  
Donna's Stapler By Delia  
  
Coffee....She needed coffee.  
  
Donna got up from her desk to go get coffee. Hopefully there would be something good today, not Margaret's super-healthy decaffeinated stuff...ugh.  
  
"JOSH! I'm going to get coffee. Be a good boy while I'm gone, ok?"  
  
"Yes, mom," Josh said distractedly, "I'll just sit here and read this bill on education standards in public schools."  
  
"Good boy. I'll be back in 10," Donna said as she walked away.  
  
"Right....whatever," Josh muttered.  
  
Five minutes later, Josh needed a stapler. He didn't have one. This was a problem. How do you staple, without a stapler? He thought about that for 30 seconds, and then yelled "DONNA! Can I borrow your stapler? Donna? Donna?"  
  
He stuck his head out his door. Donna wasn't there. This was a problem. Well, he could always take her stapler anyway. He could sneak it back on to her desk later. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
Author's Note: It's going to be longer...I think. There's a larger chance of it getting longer if it gets at least 1 review. I know, I'm pathetic..... 


	2. Ch II

Stapler-Chapter 2 By Delia  
  
Author's Note: Oh, thank you, thank you, you wonderful people! This is my first story, and I GOT REVIEWS! Wahoo! Yay! Thank you, again. To LizzieB and Rebekka, I'll make it longer, but it might get worse. Wahh...That's a sad thought...  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
"JOSH! WHERE'S MY STAPLER?"  
  
"Ummm..." Josh mumbled something in a quiet voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I gave it to Sam..." he drifted off.  
  
"You did WHAT?"  
  
"I gave it to Sam. Was that a bad thing?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Joshua..." She was almost growling, "Go find my stapler. I'm going to find coffee. Then I'll help you look...NOW GO!"  
  
As she walked out, Josh called out to her.  
  
"Doesn't the machine have any? Or the mess?"  
  
"The machine has decaf, and the mess's machine is broken. I'm going to Starbucks. Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed her coat and left.  
  
Josh stared after her for a few minutes. He didn't have any meetings. He had work, but it could wait. Was there anything he should be doing now? Oh...right, stapler. He got up and walked towards Sam's office. 


	3. Ch III

Stapler-Chapter 3 By Delia  
  
A/N: In case anyone complains about disclaimers- I already said I don't own WW in Ch.1, and if you didn't read that, you should have. As to the second chapter, I don't own Starbucks either. If I did, I would have yummy caramel flavored iced coffee with tons of whipped cream whenever I wanted it...*Sigh*  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?" he turned from his window to face Josh. He looked depressed.  
  
"Do you know where Donna's stapler is? Hey, you okay?" Joshed asked, noticing his friend's expression.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what? No stapler, or no not okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Josh stared at his friend. Wasn't this Sam? The man who had done better on the SATs than himself?  
  
"Uh...Sam, buddy, I thought we'd moved beyond the level of speech 4 year olds use."  
  
"No."  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"Sam, do you have Donna's stapler?"  
  
"No. I had yours."  
  
"Same difference... Hey! You talked!"  
  
"Yes, I talked, Josh. Happy now?" Sam said in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Anyway, I gave your stapler to Toby."  
  
"I thought you said you have it!"  
  
"I said I had it. Past tense. I gave it away. To Toby." "Donna's gonna kill me!" Josh cried out.  
  
The inhabitants of the bullpen turned and stared.  
  
"Not really..." he muttered. He turned back to Sam.  
  
"So what wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me!"  
  
"Okay...I'm being punished," he whispered.  
  
"Punished?"  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud! Somebody will hear you."  
  
"You're being punished? By who?" Josh whispered back.  
  
"Toby. And Leo. And Mal. And Dr. Bartlet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sam stared at the floor for a second.  
  
"I went out to dinner with Mal," he said slowly.  
  
"And?" Josh asked impatiently. Surely Leo couldn't mad at him for that.  
  
"IwenttothebathroomnandthenIleftwithouther."  
  
"What?" Josh asked, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"I went to the bathroom and then I left without her. She was stuck with the bill and no way to get home."  
  
Josh stared at hi friend for a few moments. Then he spoke.  
  
"Wow. Not good. That explains Leo, definitely Mal, and Dr. Bartlet. But Toby?"  
  
"He was the one that called me back to work. I was in such a rush, I forgot about Mal."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mal is mad at him, therefore, he is mad at me," Sam said with a wry smile.  
  
"Oh...Well, I gotta find the stapler, or face the wrath of Donna. Bye!" he ran out of the office to find Toby.  
  
"I thought you said it was your stapler!" Sam called after him, laughing. 


	4. Ch IV

Stapler-Chapter 4 By Delia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I wish I did, but I don't. That was stupid.  
  
A/N: See, I have a disclaimer this time! It's stupid, but it's there! Anyway, has anybody out there read "To Kill A Mockingbird"? I have to write a five-paragraph essay on it. Yay... Anyway, I'm very sorry for not writing for so long. I feel like a horrible author...Whaaa! (  
  
Toby looked at his hand. Or, rather, he looked at what was IN his hand.  
  
A stapler. That he had borrowed from Sam. That the President wanted to use.  
  
Okay, problem.  
  
The stapler was out of staples. Ginger had been stapling documents to their folders. When he asked her why, she told him to go away. Like a four year old, Toby thought.  
  
"Toby? Toby? Earth to Tobias?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Toby!" yelled a certain chief of staff, "Wake up, now!"  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry..."  
  
"Can I have that stapler now?" the President asked.  
  
"Sure, but it's empty."  
  
"Well, let's go get some staples," said the leader of the free world, "Come on, let's ask Debbie."  
  
And off they went, on a search for staples... 


End file.
